


Ryziphilia

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Also Maki near the end, Belly button kink, Come Eating, Crack, Feet kink, Hanayo has a huge fucking dick in this, I got nothing to do with this I'm just the messenger, Masturbation, Other, RICE CUMMIES, Sentient dick, You know how discord can be, maybe??? i don't-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This started as a very innocent HanaYou & Hanayo theory and then Bear(Sketches) had to go and say "U tellin me Hanayo sexed up some rice? Rice cummies?"AND THEN SHE WROTE ITLIVEbut she doesn't have an ao3 acc so here I amsharing it in her stead





	Ryziphilia

Hanayo sauntered into the room, her massive bulge threatening to break out of their confines. She tugged and twisted the hem of her pants but they just wouldn't stop.  
"Ah... Gee, they want to be let out this badly already?... It's only 2 pm....". Hanayo flopped on her bed, deciding that if anything, she could sleep off the guttural need. But that only made it worse, as her body sank into the cool cushions of her bed on the sweltering hot day, her octopus arm of a dick only got more active. Hanayo sighed, pondering whether she should just wank a quick one out to tame it a little. She eventually gave in, unbuttoning her pants, thus letting her necromorph spring free.  
  
Once her thriving necromorph of a dick made contact with open, humid air, it began to assimilate to its snake like form and water across the room. It searched and searched to find anything it can find host in. Any nook or crany warm enough to satisfy its animalistic desires. Hanayo looked on at her daily annoyance in confusion. 'it usually is fine with just my hands' she thought. It's not like she hid her hands away either, they were already in an "O" shape, sitting comfortably on her lap, her horse cock couldn't have missed it... could it?  
Her penis continued to venture around the room, twitching in a motion similar to that of a sniffing dog.  
  
'Is it... sniffing out possible nooks?' Hanayo thought to herself, a finger lifted to rest on her chin as she observed the snake-esque member. Finally, she saw that her dick had snapped to one object in her room, the one object she'd least expect-- a warm bowl of rice resting on her table adjacent to her bed. Precum leaked out of her massive cock, almost as if it were drooling, as it slowly inched towards her afternoon snack. "H-Hey!" a startled Hanayo yelled at her own dick "S-Stop! Th-That's food! Not P-P-Pussy! Though some c-could argue that Pussy is a meal but s-still... You can't-!"

  
Hanayo's rambling was cut off as her dick surged forward, plunging the tip into what seemed to be about 5 cups of warm, sticky rice. Hanayo cried out in a mix of pleasure, given the squeezing sensation from the rice, and an inch of pain, given it was hot and fresh from the cooker. The grains were steaming into the tip of her cock, as Hanayo tried her best not to continue screaming for too long. Her parents were home after all. What would they think of such a sight-- her daughter with her penis in a bowl of rice that is.  
  
The Vicious and Hungry Snake wasn't done there, far from done, actually. Hanayo knew that her penis would sometimes not stopped until she met a strong release. There was nothing she could do about it now. Hanayo surrendered to lying back and clutching at her sheets as her dick did its thing. And do its thing it did, as it kept coiling and folding over itself to further submerge itself in Hanayo's meal. The rice was cooling down now, rather than a scorching heat Hanayo was now met with a pleasantly warm sensation of sticky rice grains surrounding her member. Hanayo let little whimpers of pleasure escape her throat mixed in with small yipps of "R-Rice!! Grains!! O-Oh, Food Pyramid!"  
  
As Hanayo's whispers of desire got even the smidgest louder, her cock took that as cue to go faster. For the first time in the past 5 minutes of teasing, the necromorph withdrew itself from its warm rice tunnel. Hanayo raised her head a bit to see a clear distinction between "rice" and "onahole" was now embedded in her (ex)snack. Hanayo let herself down with another sigh. "G-Gee, it really couldn't wait, couldn't it? Maybe ill just buy that VR sex game one day to deal with it quicker... it always does look really hot when those men do it" she panted out. She was about to go on another tangent about hot anime buttsex VR games, but her Monster Cock started burying itself in its rice onahole, catching Hanayo off guard. She screamed in pleasure, yet again feeling the pulps of the rice break from their skins and surround every veiny inch of her member. It was warm, sticky, and getting even stickier with the added element of her dripping white precum.

The cock wrapped and unwrapped itself, folded and unfolded, uncoiled then coiled itself back within the sticky confines of the rice bowl. Hanayo's wild pants and yelps never stopped, with her going through an undying sweltering heat on this hot summer day due to global warming AND her uncontrollable snake. Hanayo even tried using her hands to squeeze her balls to delay the release and get her monster to stop, but that only surged the dick on more to diminish the pain with pleasure. The knob kept slamming in and out of the rice, at some point Hanayo even felt her foreskin clash with the cool, heatsafe bowl. It pulled her floppy skin back, revealing her most sensitive nub to the white and warm pulps.  
  
Hanayo was finally reaching her limit, panting at an almost alarming rate. Were her lungs even receiving any air? Hanayo couldn't care. All she knew is that she wanted to cum, and she wanted to cum soon. Hanayo looked at her cock as a plea, it was pulsing and throbbing, squeezing onto itself for as much friction as possible. But it just didn't look ready to release. So, Hanayo did the one thing she knew how to do well-- she screamed. "D-DAREDA TASKUTE~~!!! I-I CcCAN'T RELEASE. MY BALLS, THEY WONT SQUELCH IT OUT" she shrieked, further punctuating her speech with a hefty squeeze to her nuts, followed by a loud SLAP. "I-I NEED TO CUM!! I NEED TO CUM RIGHT NOW. PLEASE LET ME CUM, OH MONSTER DICK... NECROMORPH.. PLEASE.. I'LL DO ANYTHING SO PLEASE.. JUST LET ME CUM!!!". Hanayo panted out the last parts as she ran out of breath, and pathetically flopped back onto her bed. She was desperate, she needed this, so she waited patiently hoping her pleas were heard.

  
Hanayo was about to give up hope, accepting the fact that she had been blue balled yet again, and was about to just fall asleep and let it do it's thing overnight. However, she finally felt that electrifying shock she had been waiting for. Were her pleads finally answered? She shot out of bed, spreading her legs wider to get a better view of her 1/8th of an octopus. Her eyes fluttered close, and shot to the back of her head as she felt a sweltering heat take over her body-- and this time it wasn't due to the humidity. "F-Finally! I g-get to r-r-r-release!" She yelps out, bouncing and thrusting her hips, trying to increase friction despite the bowl being 6 feet away from her.  
  
And then it finally happened-- after what seemed like years of orgasm denial and teasing, she felt that familiar chill run up and down her spine as fountains of pearly whites mixed with the eggshell of the rice grains. "A-Ah... maybe if I went with brown rice the hard skins would contrast with my soft dick skin, and help me orgasm faster... but oh well, what's done is done" Hanayo lamented. She was about to get up and clean her mess, when she noticed the same weight of her dick weighed her down. She couldn't simply get up with the behemoth laying flat on the floor like that, her legs simply weren't strong enough. "What's wrong?" Hanayo asked, a puzzled look taking over her facial features. The finger returned to tap on her chin as she continued to think. "You usually retract back to your normal, flaccid size. Especially after an orgasm that strong...".

  
Her penis did indeed shrink a little, but only enough so that the tip could face Hanayo. Again, with a puzzled look, Hanayo pet the head of her cock like a dog and repeated herself "What's wrong?" The dick simply did a "shaking my head" motion, signifying "no". It then pointed it's head towards the rice once more. Hanayo was again, puzzled for several seconds, when the thought finally dawned upon her. Her face grew a strong, scarlet red as she reiterated to her magnum cock. "Y-You want me to E-EAT THE R-RICE? EVEN AFTER IT MIXED WITH MY H-HOT L-L-LOAD?"  
  
The dick did a "nodding-yes" motion. And, well, Hanayo was pressed with no choice. She knew her penis never goes back to it's small stature if she doesn't complete it's every task at will. So she got up, and walked to her desk. Her dick seemed pleased with the motion as her balls shrunk. Hanayo looekd at the bowl of rice with a mix of disgust, and strangely, arousal. There was a clear distinction between the whites of the rice grains and pulp, and the whites of her semen. She picked up the chopsticks sitting besides the bowl to prod at the bowl. Upon first examination, it seemed to just have the same consistency of rice, if not a bit milky. But upon swirling the chopsticks around, anyone could clearly tell that the intense amount of cum led the bowl to host a more... thick and soup-y texture. Hanayo gulped down a dry lump of air, preparing for the worst. To test the waters, she dabbed the chopsticks in a spot where it was clearly just semen, the load finding its way to balance on her chopsticks. She then brought it up to her lips and tasted it. 'I-It... tastes like salmon... extremely salty salmon but...'  
  
Hanayo continued to think quietly to herself when a metaphorical light bulb appeared over her head. 'T-That's it! Salmon! Fish and Rice! It's like Onigiri... so if I close my eyes and imagine the taste as Onigiri... It's no big deal, right?' She finally found a way across her dilemma. So she shut her eyes tight, and brought the chopsticks down once again. Due to muscle memory of using this bowl multiple times, she knew just where the rice started and where it ended. Though she wasn't prepared for the new sensations that came with eating sticky, wet rice with liquidy, fishy semen. As she attempted to pick up a decent sized glob of rice and semen, she couldn't see, but she heard the squelching of the cum further mixing with the rice from the pressure of her utensil. But Hanayo surged forward, and brought it up to her lips. She sniffed once, twice, then three times. Finally, she opened her mouth and dropped the glob on her tongue, and swished it around her mouth. She could hear the rice slowly becoming viscous by the second, and feel the sensation of the rice grains turning into more of a liquid.  
  
And like that, the cycle repeated itself, over and over again. Squelch, Swish, Swallow. Squelch, Swish, Swallow. Squelch Swish, Swallow. Soon enough, she was down to only a couple bites left. To her surprise, she noticed that she was experiencing spikes of arousal while cleaning up her "messy meal". She surrendered her efficient, yet albeit a bit gross strategy, and opened her eyes. Sitting in front of her was the same grains, now bursting out of their skins. It had an overall more puffy and cloud like texture now... well, if it weren't for the obvious and huge glops of cum splattered everywhere throughout the dish. Out of curiosity, Hanayo brought down her head and sniffed the bowl. "Hm..." she hummed "Despite it tasting like fish, it smells more like dog hairs and feces..." Well, so much for her "strategy". Now she really didn't want to finish the bowl. But she'd have to dispose of the rice somehow or her dick will never go back to normal... Oh wait! She has an idea.  
  
Hanayo picked up the remaining combined mass of rice and cum, and squished the concoction between her hands. Some of the juices of it spilled onto her floor, but that's fine. She could always eat it later. But with her newfound "lotion", she slapped her hands down onto her cock, and slathered the wet and pulpy mixture across her length. A sigh of pleasure here, and a squirm there, she was enjoying herself while at the same time removing of the excess rice and unburdening herself of having to stomach the entire bowl. While lathering it evenly across her length, Hanayo couldn't help it. She swabbed an index finger through the disgusting layer of "lotion" on the top of her dick, and put it up to her mouth. A sniff, a squelch, a swish, and finally, a swallow later. The glop travelled down her throat. "Ah... now it tastes like my dick, my semen, AND my rice... what utter bliss' she dreamed  
Hanayo then thought of a sick, and twisted idea to accelerate the disposal process. She folded her dick over itself and brought her own member up to her lips, and began to suck.  
  
Using the same routine as eating her rice, she repeated in her head, Squelch, swish, swallow. Hanayo again, began to ride out this pleasure. The pleasure of eating rice pulps off of her own dick while simultaneously giving herself a blow job. She released her dick with a satisfying pop as only a little bit of rice-cum mixture remained towards the base of her cock. She, yet again, picked up the mixture, then pulled her foreskin back. She then took her finger and schlicked the walls of her foreskin with the "lotion", as she panted faster and faster, losing herself in a sea of pleasure.

  
So for one last time, Hanayo took the head of the penis up to her mouth, and wormed her tongue in-between the vast valley between her foreskin and her penis that was now filled to the brim with her rice-cum concoction. She took the pulps in her mouth, chewed them up, them spat them harshly back onto her head with an ever-satisfying shptoo. The rice-cum mixture has now fully cooled, and has become a cold, oily shampoo for her needy cock. She licked up the now saliva-cum-rice mixture from the tip of her dick, and held it at the back of her throat. Her cock finally shrinked down to its normal size, as she buckled her pants. With the saliva-cum-rice lotion still stuck to her cheeks and her throat, she ran downstairs to her loving girlfriend, Maki. Hanayo looked excited as she saw Maki cooking dinner for them over the stovetop, and tapped on the redhead's shoulder. Her girlfriend jumped a bit in surprise then pulled back to look at Hanayo. Nervously, she asked "What are you so happy about Hanayo-chan? Something good happen?"

Hanayo simply shook her head twice, then opened her mouth, wet and gloopy sounds filling the room. Maki almost dropped her spoon in shock. The cave of Hanayo's mouth had strings of white liquid connecting the roof of her mouth to her cheeks, tongue, you name it. It was all connected by her "bridges". Hanayo swirled her tongue, and to Maki's amazement, the liquid was so sticky that all the strings stayed intact even after the vicious mouth movement. Finally, to Maki's surprise and almost arousal, Hanayo surged forward and kissed Maki, almost immediately bringing in the hot tongue muscle to push forward the sick concoction. Maki certainly got a mouthful.  
  
Hanayo further pushed in the mixture with her tongue, and sucked in her cheeks to get every last drop to fall off the wall of her mouth. Then, Maki did the unexpected. Maki put her own tongue into Hanayo's mouth and scraped the roof of her mouth, back and forth, back and forth, until Hanayo was sucked clean. Hanayo shot her eyes open in surprise and jumped back, not a single drop of her desires from the past hour or so was left in her mouth. Maki took a step back in victory, and smirked. "Babe, you can do better than that. Of course I recognize the taste of your cum and saliva. Oh, and your signature sticky rice. Maybe I should have you use a couple drops from your "fountain of youth" everyday, sweetie." Hanayo turned beet red as Maki doubled over in laughter.  
  
Hanayo walked over to the dinner table, where a steaming plate of rice sat. "Well, I am still a bit hot and bothered, so I think I could just..." Hanayo whipped out her monster cock as Maki looked on in amazement. With a small grunt, and a huffed out "G-Go!", her cock splatted out onto the entire platter, covering the rice dish in her semen. Hanayo took of her right sandal and used her bare feet to mix the cum with the rice once again, this time about 8 cups of rice and 20 gloops of semen were present. The sticky, wet sounds filled the entire room, with the occasional, arousal filled pant from Hanayo let lose. Maki felt something in her gut as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She walked over to the dinner table, and hugged Hanayo from behind. She moved Hanayo's sexy, stinky, and sweaty feet out of the platter, and brought chopsticks up to the dish. She dabbed the chopsticks into the sick concoction, 'Similar to what I did at first earlier' Hanayo thought. With the small gloop, Maki brought up Hanayo's shirt enough to expose her naval, and stored the amount in there. It seeped a bit out of her belly button, but for the most part, Hanayo's naval held the piece of the mixture perfectly. "For later..." Maki murmered, as if Hanayo's body was storage for her own desires. Maki then brought the chopsticks back to the plate to pick up a much more hefty amount of the dish, and brought it up to her lips. Squelch, Swish, Swallow, Hanayo heard Maki's mouth repeat her same strategy without even turning around. Maki tightened her grip around Hanayo's waist in a comforting hug, "Thanks babe" she gulped, "Best dinner ever." Hanayo smiled. Tonight was gonna be a long one, but she knew it'd be delicious and savory.

 

  
THE END. FUCK YOU GUYS.

-Bear


End file.
